Taking Over Me
by Lady Venom2
Summary: This is a Depth ChargeRampage fic and should only be read after My Immortal if it's to make sense.


Taking Over Me  
By: Lady Venom  
  
Such glory. Such excitement. Such wonders. Protoform X looked at the mecha's around him, and at the one he was holding. His had reaching, reaching. Grasping the shuddering spark he felt it go out with a burst of energy, and a gratifying sigh escaped his mouth. Dropping the bot, he stared at the gaping hole in its back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
You don't remember me  
  
But I remember you  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Depth Charge climbed out of his 'hopper. He was too late, X was already here. From atop the hill he could easily see everything. And while it looked like a quiet and peaceful starbase, he knew otherwise. X hated marring scenery. I guess is' from never being outside, Depth Charge thought grimly. So he would purposely drag any mech he caught escaping and kill them in the nearest building.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I lie awake and try so hard  
  
Not to think of you  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
As he walked down the street, he could see that not even a blade of grass had been disturbed. Depth Charge had to give him credit for that, he always liked a challenge, and this was the best one yet. He had almost passed this planet by, but by sheer dumb luck, he had needed to refuel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
But who can dream?  
  
And dream I do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
X dropped the human pet; he could sense a presence. And he instinctly knew his friend had found him. The scruffy animal barked, and scrambled out the door. He let it go, it would never sedate his appetite anyway. He had finally found him. I wonder if he brought a cage this time. X thought chuckling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stopping, Depth Charge heard a faint scratching down the street to his right. But it stopped, and he could hear faint breathing, which was odd, since robots don't require oxygen. Walking toward the noise, he spotted a dog by the waste bin. It had its ears flattened back and was growling at him. Once it realized Depth Charge posed no threat, it allowed him to pet it. This was another mystery to Depth Charge. No matter the place, the animals were always left unscathed. But, looking down at the mutt, it's fur matted with it's own masters mech. Fluid, he had to admit that he never did like the species. He was always a cat bot himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
You're taking over me  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
X heard him coming, and as he saw his friends' silhouette in the doorway in the fading twilight from his spot in the shadows, he silently thanked Depth Charge for finding him. His life had been dull, monotonous, everyday experiments ran together, turning grey at the edges. Then Depth Charge had appeared, and for only those two nights, he had felt a moment's peace. The night he had shown up was the first of many dissection experiments. Where the scientist cut of a limb, simply to watch it grow back. And the pain was almost enough to make him go offline.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Have you forgotten all I know  
  
And all we had  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Little did X realize at the time, while Depth Charge had comforted him, that he had fallen asleep in his hunters' arms. He had felt something, a sensation he had never known. A warmth had emanated from him, and although he knew his friend will deny it to the end. X knew Depth Charge had cared for him.  
  
"I know you're in here X! So show yourself!"  
  
He didn't budge, he wouldn't answer, and he knew Depth Charge knew. He felt, rather that saw, Depth Charge gather strength before speaking. But he felt the underlying pain at using the name.  
  
"This is the last time, the last planet. Do you hear me Xannon!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
And touched my hand  
  
I knew you loved me then  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Depth Charge watched Xannon or, X step from the shadows, directly beside his right, and grab his gun. X threw it away, glancing to see where it went, he watched it skid to a stop by a small bowl on the floor with the name Jacinth written on it. Quickly, Depth Charge tried to uppercut X and push him away. But as he lunged for the gun he felt X grab him by the shoulder and spin him into his waiting arms. And as X dipped Depth Charge low to the ground, he pushed his fingers into his side and rip away a handful of metal from Depth Charge's side. Obviously enjoying himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So good to see you again friend."  
  
Refusing his bait, Depth Charge refused to cry out in pain. Instead, opting to break free and dash for his gun. Weapon in hand he pointed and fired at open air. X was gone. Finally looking to what he landed on, he saw a tiny male mech. No older than five stellarcycles. The boy had been reaching for something when he died. There was a high pitched whining sound, and he saw the dog come over and curl up by the arm. Baleful eyes watching what was undoubtedly his owner. He looked at the dog.  
  
"I'm sorry Jacinth."  
  
Jacinths' eyes glanced at Depth Charge in mute accusation before returning to the bot beside him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
You're taking over me  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Running outside, Depth charge looked wildly in both directions, for X. The streetlights were coming on, illuminating mainways, and casting the kind of shadows nightmares were made of. Letting his rage get the better of him, he punched the doorframe, yelling in fury. And he heard X's laughter float around him.  
  
"Now, now. Temper, temper."  
  
Depth Charge tried to pinpoint its location, and saw a shape in the darkness, coming toward him. I have you now X. He thought maliciously. Aiming once for the head, twice for the spark. He watched giddily as it dropped, he heard metal scrape metal as X hit the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
II look in the mirror and see your face  
  
If I look deep enough  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I got him. Depth Charge smiled, it almost seems too good to be true. But as he drew near, something told him it was. The shape was smaller, and he knew X wouldn't, no shouldn't go down that easy. And he almost didn't want to, but he dragged the shape into the light. And he looked down at the gold and green mech. She was a survivor; somehow X had missed her. And she had come to him for help. He looked at her, at the three small holes, still smoking. One for the head, two for the spark. Shot with deadly accuracy by someone with years of practice.  
  
He set her down gently, and was horrified to see her optics flickering. Dear Primus, she's still alive. She looked at him, watched her try to saw something, but it was lost as she choked on her own mech. fluid. Her optics, a color like melted sapphires, dimmed, and finally, shut down.  
  
With a guttural snarl, he felt something snap. And he screamed in pure, undiluted rage.  
  
"I will find you! Wherever you go, I will hunt you down! I swear I will kill you Xannon!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
So many things inside that are  
  
Just like you are taking over  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Evanescence owns Taking over me. Hasbro owns Beast Wars, and Rampage owns his tortured little playmate. 


End file.
